far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Malala
' Horntooter Pyxis Malala Morgan' is a recurring folk character in Pyxis culture. Most often appearing in nursery rhymes and tall tales, Horntooter is typically depicted as having acted in some comically gauche or erroneous fashion which they later then redeem or correct, usually in similarly comical ways. Description As with any folk figure, variations exist and specific details can be in direct opposition to one another from story to story, but some common themes can be found throughout. Appearance Stories which include Morgan Malala consistently evade describing the character’s appearance, sometimes to great and/or self-referential length. It is unknown how this tradition began, but has since become an integral part of the figure’s characteristics. Should a listener ask about the appearance of the character, the traditional gag response is to say that “they look just like Horntooter Pyxis Malala Morgan”. This is often milked for laughs when speaking to children, with playful admonishment such as tickling or exaggerated gestures of exasperation. This is especially true if the story includes the phrase already, whether that portion has been reached or not. As is typical of the Pyxis sense of mischief, individuals may find equal entertainment in playing on this gag when telling such tales to confounded members of the other houses or those just generally unfamiliar with Pyxis culture. The gag has even entered general consciousness, with those well familiar with the tales, particularly the newer generation of Pyxis, sarcastically deploying it when being asked about the appearance of a person when they either do not know or do not want to share that information. For instance, if asked what a person looked like when only a passing glance was acquired, the Pyxis could say “I don’t know, like Morgan Malala! I only saw them for a second.” What few attempts that have been made by writers, publishers, and others to pin a particular appearance to Horntooter have been met with near universal derision from the population of House Pyxis and outside fans of the stories. Origin of the Name The exact origin of the name is unclear. Though the common tale "Seeker Pyxis Malala Morgan Toots Their Own Horn” is frequently cited, it is not believed to be the true origin of the name in actuality, and was likely created to explain the after the fact. Indeed, the oldest recorded instance of the tale is predated by at least two others record tales. Independent of the true origins of the name in reality, it remains the most popular tale for explanation of the character’s name within lore’s own established canon. The story goes that Morgan was attending the yearly moot with a sense of apprehension; Morgan had resolved that this would be the year they earned a unique title of achievement or discovery, but they felt certain that none of their deeds thus far would merit an accolade. Thus, they spent much of the moot telling incredible tales of their own accomplishment, often conspicuously lauding their own conduct in the face of danger. There are some old standards to insert for the tales that the Seeker tells, both strictly for use in this story as well as other short established Horntooter tales, but it is also common for individuals to use this section to embellish their own ridiculous stories. The tales are met with bemusement, attendees clearly unconvinced but nevertheless egging Morgan on out of the sheer spectacle of it. Morgan is unsure of how to interpret the reactions of their audience, confusing incredulous laughter for excited laughter, up to a point when a less impressed member calls Morgan out. Flustered, they flee the scene to gather themselves. Alone, Morgan takes a moment to think about how to save the situation, and a clever idea strikes. Reentering the main party, Morgan listens out for anyone who might be talking about the event that unfolded earlier; surely such a ridiculous thing would be on people’s minds. Indeed, Morgan comes upon numerous individuals who are joyfully recounting the absurdity of this individual that was so eager to toot their own horn. Morgan cheerfully introduces themselves to each such person they find, “Oh, that was me! I am that Horntooter!” and joins in their laughter. Morgan’s affable manner and ability to brush off the whole affair comes across well with everyone, and by the end of the evening they have made many friends who all playfully refer to Morgan as “Horntooter”, effectively cementing a title in place as planned all along. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Pyxis Members